


Ebenbild

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [6]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Somehow, hopefull
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Schwarz kam mit der "Übermacht" von Weiß nicht klar... daher ließen sie sich etwas ziemlich außergewöhliches einfallen, damit sie besser trainieren konnten... Dumm nur, dass einer von ihnen das Experiment entkommen läßt...
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Ebenbild

**Author's Note:**

> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.
> 
> Eines noch vorneweg:  
> ‚Schwarz’ hat keine übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten.   
> Und die tödliche Effizienz Rans macht ihnen unglaublich zu schaffen.
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> ~~~Traumfetzen~~~  
> der Rest ergibt sich dann ;-)

Verärgert starrte er in den Spiegel.   
Die jetzige Asymmetrie seiner vorderen Haarsträhnen ließ ihn beinah fuchsteufelswild werden. Was zum Henker hatte sich dieser Messergeile- Irgendwas von ‚Schwarz’ nur dabei gedacht? Mitten im Kampf kam ihm der Ire so nah, dass dieser sich ein paar von den roten Strähnen abschneiden konnte. 

Ihm schauderte, wenn er daran dachte, was dieser Irre vielleicht damit anstellte. 

Nun stand er also hier vor seinem Spiegel und ärgerte sich über seine eigene Unachtsamkeit. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, sah er mit seinen ungleichmäßig langen Strähnen an der Seite genauso aus wie Yuki Soma aus dem Manga „Fruits Basket“. Seine Schwester war regelrecht süchtig nach diesem Manga gewesen. So hatte er sich natürlich auch unweigerlich mit diesem Stoff auseinander setzen müssen. 

Nun ja, die Kleine ging jetzt, so wie es immer ihr Wunsch gewesen war, in England auf eine Blindenhund- Schule.

Da er nichts mehr machen konnte, beließ er es jetzt bei dem Haarschnitt, dem ihm der Ire verpasst hatte. Mit einer wieder undurchdringlichen Miene ging er nach unten in den Laden. Seine Schicht hatte begonnen. 

Verwirrt öffnete er seine Augen.  
Schloss sie aber sofort wieder, da ihn schon selbst dieses gedämpfte Licht blendete. 

„Na mein Schöner? Endlich aufgewacht?“, erkundigte sich eine sanfte Stimme bei ihm. Fürsorgliche Hände strichen durch sein Haar. Versuchten ihn so zum aufwachen zu bewegen. 

Langsam ließ er sich von der ihm liebkosenden Hand überreden.   
Und sah sich genau einem goldenen Auge gegenüber, welches ihn warm lächelnd willkommen hieß. 

„Was... wer...“, versuchte er zu fragen.   
Doch nur ein heiseres Krächzen verließ seinen Hals. 

„Ssscht... ganz ruhig, mein Schöner. Immer mit der Ruhe.“, redete der Fremde beruhigend auf ihn ein. Kurz verschwand er aus seinem Blickfeld, was in ihm zu einer Panik führte, doch schnell war der Andere wieder bei ihm. Hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen. 

Als er ausgetrunken hatte, strich ihm der Goldäugige wieder über die Haare.

„Schlaf weiter, mein Schöner. Schlaf weiter.“

Er ließ sich von der sanften Stimme und den rhythmischen Bewegungen auf seinen Kopf einlullen. 

~~~Ein hübsches Mädchen übergab ihm zwei längliche, goldene Ohrringe~~~ 

~~~Das Mädchen unter Trümmern begraben, ein höhnisch lächelnder junger Mann auf ihren Trümmern~~~

~~~Blut.  
Überall Blut. Sollte das von nun an sein Schicksal sein?  
Blutige Rache an dem, der ihn soweit getrieben hatte?   
An den verkommen Subjekten, die es immer wieder schafften, durch die Maschen des Gesetztes zu schlüpfen?~~~

~~~Er holte mit dem Katana aus.  
Schlug seinem Gegner erbarmungslos den Kopf ab~~~

~~~Das Mädchen vor ihm regungslos in einem sterilen Krankenhausbett.   
Angeschlossen an Apparaturen jedweder Art.~~~

„Aber genau dafür haben wir ihn erschaffen.“

„Nein! Das lass ich nicht zu! Er ist ein Kunstwerk! Nicht da, um zerstört zu werden!“

„Farfarello! Geh mir aus dem Weg! Oder du wirst es bitter bereuen!“

„Nein Brad! Ich tat, was ihr von mir verlangtet. Ich schuf eine Kopie Rans. Doch nicht, damit ihr ihn zu irgendwelchen ominösen Trainingszwecken missbraucht!“

„Farf!“

Eine weitere Weigerung der Stimme, die ihn geweckt hatte und schon peitschte ein harter Knall durch das geräumige Fabrikgelände. 

Träumte er noch?  
Oder war das schon die Wirklichkeit?

Er schüttelte sich.  
Doch die unangenehmen Eindrücke seines Schlafes wollten nicht von ihm weichen. Was hatte er da geträumt? Warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass diese Träume ihm gehörten und doch wieder nicht?

Er wurde aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen.   
Eine blutige Hand strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. 

Entsetzt setzte er sich auf.   
Blicke hinunter und verhakte sich in dem goldenen Auge. 

„Flieh, mein Schöner! Flieh! Sonst werden sie dich töten...“  
Sein Gegenüber brach nun vollkommen zusammen.  
Schnell schwang er seine Beine über die Liege.   
Kniete sich neben den Blutenden.  
Jener schaute ihn aus dem langsam ersterbenden Auge an.  
Strich ihm seine blutroten Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Warum hören Kinder nie auf das, was ihre Eltern ihnen sagen? Flieh! Bitte... schnell...“

„Aber...“, hilflos hockte er neben dem anderen Mann auf dem Boden.   
Verstand nicht, was dieser ihm sagen wollte. 

„Farf! Öffne die Tür!“, donnerte jemand mit voller Wucht an die Tür.   
„Öffne sie und hole dir deine Strafe für deinen Ungehorsam ab!“ 

Der mit Farf betitelte Mann zog nun seinen blutbeschmierten Kittel aus und legte sie dem nackten Geschöpf vor sich um die Schultern. 

„Flieh... und lebe...“, damit sackte er komplett in die Bewusstlosigkeit. 

Wieder donnerte es an der noch verschlossenen Tür.  
Doch lange würde sie keinen Wiederstand mehr leisten können.

Panisch schaute er sich um.  
Blieb am höhergelegenen Fenster hängen. 

Hektisch stapelte er ein paar Kisten aufeinander und floh in die Nacht hinein. Spürte ihre schützende Dunkelheit wie einen warmen Mantel um sich herum. 

Nicht bewusst, wo ihn seine Beine hintrugen, sank er schließlich an einer Mauer auf den Boden. Er wollte nur ein wenig verschnaufen. Gleich würde er weiter gehen. Auch wenn ihm ein Gefühl sagte, dass er hier sicher sein würde. Wo auch immer ‚Hier’ war.

Mit einem erstaunten: „Ja, wo gibt’s denn so was?“, wurde er aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Verwirrt hob er seinen Blick und blieb an zwei mehr als erstaunten schokobraunen Augen hängen. Er war doch tatsächlich hier eingeschlafen! Aber dieser Ort hier hatte ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit vermittelt, so dass er sich ohne Bedenken hatte fallen lassen. Die Quittung bekam er jetzt. 

„Ken, was schreist du schon so früh am...“   
Yohji blieb doch tatsächlich das Wort im Halse stecken.   
Was er da sah, konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein- oder?  
Um auszuschließen, dass er immer noch oben in seinem Bett lag und träumte, kniff er Ken in den Arm. Da dieser sich mit einem empörten: „Au!“ zu ihm umdrehte, war er wohl wach. 

Aber er war sich doch sicher, ihren Leader eben erst beim Kaffee machen in der Küche gesehen zu haben. Wieso lag er dann bitte schön an ihrem Hintereingang nur mit einem blutverschmierten Arztkittel bekleidet und schaute sie an wie der Ochs vorm Scheunentor? Vor allem, wie hatte er das so schnell schaffen können?

„Yohji! Ken! Frühstück ist fertig!“, wurden sie von ihrem Leader mit seiner überaus liebenswürdigen Art aus der Küche gerufen. 

Nun wirklich unsicher geworden blickten sich die beiden Assassin an.  
Irgendwas stimmte hier definitiv nicht!

„Yohji... Ken...“, verzweifelt hielt er sich seinen Kopf. Er sah zu den beiden ein wenig ratlos ausschauenden Männern hoch. Fragte sie mehr als ratlos:

„Woher kenne ich euch?“

Tiefe Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit.   
Er wusste, dass er die beiden Männer kannte.   
Und er wusste auch, dass er keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben brauchte.   
Doch woher wusste er das?

Bevor er sich noch lange den Kopf deswegen zerbrechen konnte, knurrte sein Magen. Das lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von Ken und Yohji wieder auf ihn. 

Mit einem leicht resignierten Lächeln reichte Ken ihm die Hand und half ihm auf:

„Na komm. Du hast es ja gehört: Frühstück ist fertig.“

Ken ignorierte den fragenden Blick Yohjis geflissentlich.   
Er führte ihren Besucher einfach so in die Küche und kaum dass sie eingetreten waren, hörten sie es scheppern. 

Mehr als fassungslos starrte ihr Leader auf den Neuankömmling.  
Nicht das Blut brachte ihn aus der Fassung.   
Auch nicht, dass er nur mit einem Kittel bekleidet war. 

Nein, es war die augenscheinliche Tatsache, dass sein Gegenüber ihm bis aufs Haar glich. Und wenn er Haar dachte, dann meinte er das auch so. Denn bei dem Neuen waren die seitlichen Strähnen ebenfalls asymetrisch. Er schien seinem lebendigen Spiegelbild gegenüber zu stehen. 

„Oh mein Gott...“, war alles, was Omi auf diesen Schock am Morgen herausbringen konnte. 

Unbehaglich spürte er die Blicke der Anderen auf sich.

„W- was... ist denn?“, wagte er nun unsicher zu fragen. 

Ganz besonders die intensiv musternden Amethyste des großen schlanken Mannes machten ihn nervös. Dieser kam nun auch noch auf ihn zu. Was war denn hier los? Ken, Yohji und auch den Chibi in der Küche konnte er ja irgendwie als bekannt und harmlos einstufen. Doch warum sagte ihm sein Gefühl nichts über den Mann, der wie eine elegante Raubkatze auf ihn zugepirscht kam?

Er stolperte zwei, drei Schritte rückwärts.   
Prallte gegen Yohji.   
Jener legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter:

„Ganz ruhig! Ich glaube kaum, dass dich unser großer Anführer zum Frühstück verputzen will.“

Die Hand und die leicht spöttisch hervorgetragenen Worte beruhigten ihn wieder. Erhobenen Hauptes sah er dem Anderen entgegen. Ließ zu, dass der Mann seine Hände erhob und vorsichtig sein Gesicht umfasste. Tief in seinen Augen versank, als würde er dort etwas suchen.

Alles was er den Amethysten seines Ebenbildes erkennen konnte, war Unsicherheit gepaart mit Angst.

Ran seufzte auf:

„Du weißt wirklich nicht, warum wir alle so durcheinander sind- oder?

Er hatte diese Frage ganz ruhig vorgetragen.  
Diese Ruhe in seiner Stimme trug auch dazu bei, dass sich sein Gegenüber noch mehr entspannte. Und es sich traute den Kopf zu schütteln. 

Ran löste seine Hände von dem Gesicht und nahm nun eine Hand des Anderen in die seine. Leicht erschrak er über die Kühle und klamme Feuchte. 

„Komm mit.“, seufzte er resignierend auf.  
Und führte ihn zu dem großen Spiegel im Flur. 

Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf das Bild, welches sich ihm bot.   
Er und der Andere glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen.   
Nun wunderte ihn auch ihre Reaktion nicht mehr.

Langsam ging er auf den Spiegel zu.   
Berührte fast ehrfürchtig dort die Oberfläche, wo sich das Bild seines „Zwillings“ befand. Zeichnete im Spiegel seine Gesichtskonturen nach.   
Dann zog er seine eigenen, ebenfalls auf dem Spiegel, nach. 

„Wie kann das...?“, flüsterte er leise.

Er spürte wieder die warmen Hände.  
Doch diesmal auf seinen Schultern. 

„Darüber können wir uns auch später noch den Kopf zerbrechen. Jetzt sollten wir erst mal sehen, dass wir dich unter die Dusche bekommen.“

Er blickte dem lächelnden Spiegelbild seines Ebenbildes genau ins Gesicht. Er nickte und löste sich aus der Umklammerung.

„Die Dusche ist oben nicht wahr?“, riskierte er es.  
Ihm kam hier alles so merkwürdig bekannt vor. Und nun wollte er wissen, ob er auch mit dieser Vermutung richtig lag.

Sein Ebenbild nickte leicht erstaunt. 

„Gut, den Rest finde ich dann ebenfalls allein.“, meinte er, wandte sich um, durchschritt zielsicher den Flur und stieg die Treppe hinauf. 

„Also, was meint ihr?“, fragte Ken, während sie sich alle um den Küchentisch setzten und sich eine Tasse Kaffee genehmigten.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er ist ein Clon von Ran.“, warf Yohji ein. 

„Nun, das würde auch erklären, warum er sich schemenhaft an alles erinnern kann. Jede Zelle eines Körpers speichert die Erinnerungen des Lebens. Nimmt sie tief in sich auf und verwahrt sie da das ganze Leben.“, sinnierte Omi. 

„Er schien wie gerade eben erst geboren. Vollkommen hilflos. Rein. Unbefleckt.“, nahm Ken das Wort wieder an sich. Dann jedoch schreckte er hoch und blickte seinen Leader an: „Äääh... ich wollte damit nicht andeuten... ich meine...“, verlegen brach er hier ab. 

Ran winkte ab: 

„Schon gut. Ich weiß was du damit sagen willst.“

„Aber was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?“, brachte Yohji das Gespräch auf den Knackpunkt zurück.

Ihr Leader seufzte auf:

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir ihn erst mal hier behalten. Wenn wir genaueres wissen, können wir weiter überlegen.“

Die anderen Drei nickten zustimmend.   
Ihnen behagte der Gedanke auch nicht, ihren Gast wieder auf die Strasse zu schicken. Vor allem, weil er blutbesudelt vor ihrer Haustür gesessen hatte. 

Gebannt stand er im Flur.   
Er wusste, lauschen gehört sich nicht, doch betraf das Gespräch ja wohl ihn. Als er die Worte Ran und Clon hatte, keuchte er entsetzt auf.   
So bekamen die Gesprächsfetzen, die er mitbekommen hatte natürlich einen Sinn. Nun wurde ihm auch klar, warum er dachte die verschwommen Erinnerungen seien seine und dann doch wieder nicht.   
Zum einen fühlten sie sich so an, als gehörten sie ihm und dann wieder, als gehörten sie zu einer anderen Person. 

Mit dieser Theorie war natürlich alles geklärt. 

Nachdem er das Schlusswort des Mannes gehört hatte, den sie Ran nannten, tapste er in die Küche. 

Leise fing er an zu erzählen, nachdem er sich auf den Platz gesetzt hatte, den sein Ebenbild für ihn geräumt hatte:

„Als ich gestern aufwachte, konnte ich ein Streitgespräch zwischen einem Farfarello und einem Brad mitanhören.“ Die Vier sogen scharf die Luft ein.   
Ihre Vermutungen schienen sich also zu bestätigen.  
„Brad verlangte von Farfarello, dass dieser mich ihm auslieferte. Doch Farf weigerte sich. Er nannte mich Kunstwerk und würde nicht zulassen, dass sie mich zu Trainingszwecken missbrauchten. Mich zerstörten. Er nahm es sogar in Kauf, niedergeschossen zu werden. Damit ermöglichte er mir die Flucht. Irgendwie bin ich dann hier gelandet und ihr habt mich gefunden.“, endete er traurig.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich in eine warme Umarmung gezogen.   
Er blickte nach hinten und erkannte Ran, welcher sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Keine Sorge. Hier bist du sicher.“

Die Tage vergingen.   
Die Mädchen, die den Laden besuchten, brachte es schier aus der Fassung, sich nun an zwei Rans satt sehen zu dürfen.  
Vor allem, weil der neue Ran so dermaßen süß und schüchtern war. Nicht so abgeklärt und kalt wie sein Zwilling. 

In Ermangelung einer besseren Erklärung für ihr äußerst identisches Aussehen, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt. Außerdem hatten sie ihm den Namen Asato verpasst. 

Der Name gefiel ihm.  
Hatte einen weichen Klang.  
Vor allem aber mochte er es, wenn Ran den Namen aussprach.  
Er sagte ihn voller Wärme und Zuneigung.  
Beides Gefühlsregungen, dass hatte Asato schon mitbekommen, die dieser kaum durchließ. Deswegen mochte er es von Ran besonders. 

Auch mochte er es morgens neben ihm aufzuwachen.   
Meistens hatte Ran ihn vollkommen unbewusst in seine starke und behütende Umarmung gezogen. Nur hier, in den Armen seines stärkeren „Ichs“ fanden seine Gedanken Ruhe. Plagten ihn nicht mit Zweifeln ob seiner fraglichen Existenz. 

Da es keinen besseren Schlafplatz im Haus gab, hatte Ran zugestimmt, sich mit ihm das Bett zu teilen. Bisher hatte er das nicht bereut. 

Sie waren Clone und dennoch vollkommen anders.  
Vom äußerlichen glichen sie sich. War kein Unterschied festzustellen.   
Doch innerlich... innerlich hatte sich Asato jene Unschuld bewahrt, die Ran schon längst verloren hatte. 

Eines Abends nahm Asato seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte Ran, welcher neben ihm schon fast im Halbschlaf vor sich hindämmerte:

„Ran, wenn das alles nicht passiert wär, ich meine das mit deiner Schwester, deinen Eltern, ‚Kritiker’ und so weiter, glaubst du dann, dass wir uns jetzt noch ähnlicher wären?“

Schlaftrunken drehte Ran sich zu ihm hin.  
Umfasste sein Gesicht mit warmen Händen.  
Drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. 

„Grüble nicht zuviel. Schlaf.“

Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe zwischen ihnen.   
Asato hatte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen Rotschopfes gebettet. Lauschte seinem gleichmäßigen Atem. Genoss die träge Liebkosung, die Ran seinem Nacken zukommen ließ. 

„Vielleicht ist deine Überlegung gar nicht so verkehrt.“, durchbrach Ran die Stille zwischen ihnen. „Du hast nicht die Erfahrungen hinter dir, die ich gemacht habe. Zumindest nicht bewusst. Bei dir sind meine Erinnerungen durch einen Schleier gepolstert. Vielleicht hilft dir das deine Unschuld und auch Naivität zu bewahren. Doch genau das liebe ich an dir...“

Damit hob er sacht das Kinn seines Ebenbildes an und versiegelte zärtlich dessen Mund. 

‚Vielleicht ist es aber auch nur die Sehnsucht nach dem, was hätte sein können. Und mit dir bekomme ich es vorgesetzt...’

Wieder vergingen Wochen.   
Asato fühlte sich wie im Glücksrausch.  
Sah man mal von den gelegentlichen Missionen ab, von denen Ran immer in sich gekehrt wieder heimkehrte, konnte nichts sein Glück trüben.

Doch nach und nach bemerkte er immer wieder kleine Aussetzer bei sich.  
Mal fehlte ihm eine viertel Stunde. Mal verließ ihn ganz rapide die Kraft sich aufrecht zu halten. Der Verfall nahm immer mehr zu. Bis er sich nicht mehr verheimlichen ließ. 

Geschockt blickte Ran ihm ins Gesicht.  
Fuhr vorsichtig die so geliebten Konturen nach. 

Was ihm heute Morgen noch frisch und jung entgegen gelächelt hatte, verfiel zusehends vor seinen Augen.

Verzweifelt schaute er zu ihrem Chibi.  
Omi schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid. Da kann man nicht machen. Die Kopie hat ihre Energie aufgezerrt und bald wird nur noch das Original übrig sein.“

„Nein!“  
Dieser verzweifelte Aufschrei ging allen ‚Weiß’- Mitgliedern durch Mark und Bein. Verzweifelt presste Ran den Geliebten an sich.   
Dieser fuhr durch das glutrote Haar seines Gegenübers.   
Sein Rot war schon längst einem unbestimmten Grau gewichen. 

„Ruhig... Bitte... du bist doch der Starke von uns beiden... du wirst es auch ohne mich schaffen...“

Verdunkelte Amethyste verhakten sich mit seinen.

„Doch was nützt Stärke ohne Unschuld?  
Was nützt Kälte ohne Wärme?“, kam die Gegenfrage.

Asato nahm die verkürzte Strähne zwischen seine inzwischen vergreisten Finger. Sanft gab er seine Antwort:

„Farfarello schuf mich aus dir heraus. Ich bin das Ebenbild deiner Selbst. Also ist ganz tief in dir drin immer noch die verloren geglaubte Unschuld und Wärme. Finde sie und ich werde bei dir sein.“

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen löste sich Asato in Staub auf.  
Seine Zellen hatten nun endgültig die letzte Energie verbraucht.   
Wesen wie er hatten nichts auf dieser Erde verloren.  
Gott ließ sich nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen.   
Und hatte das an Asato eindrucksvoll bewiesen. 

„Tief flackert deine Flamme in mir.   
Nie wirst du sterben solange ich lebe.“

Er las noch einmal, ein letztes Mal, den Spruch auf dem Stein.   
Dann beugte er sich hinab, küsste den kalten Marmor und wandte sich ab.   
Tränen netzten unbemerkt die Haut seiner Wangen.   
Es stimmte, er hatte seine Unschuld wieder gefunden.   
Sonst könnte er jetzt nicht weinen.


End file.
